Dumbledore's Daughter
by startrek29
Summary: Is Hermione Granger actually Dumbledore and McGonagall's daughter? Did they have to give her to the Grangers,because Voldemort threatened to kill her? How will Hermione react when she finds out the truth? Ch 2&3 are up!
1. Giving her up

**Dumbledore's Daughter **

Chapter 1: Giving her up.

Minerva McGonagall was pacing back and forth in her husband's, Albus Dumbledore, office.

"We fucking can't! She's our daughter!" Minerva yelled as she paced angrily back and forth.

"Minerva, my love, please calm down." Albus said.

Albus walked up to Minerva and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly as Minerva started to cry.

"We can't let her go." She whispered.

"I know dear, but we have no choice." He said, holding her.

Minerva got out of her husband's arms and looked into his darling blue eyes.

"I guess I am afraid I will loose her." Minerva said, looking down at the carpet.

"Hey." Albus took two fingers, put them underneath her chin, and lifted her head up, so he could look into her eyes. "We are not loosing Hermione, we will see her soon. I promise. Once this whole ordeal with Voldemort is finished." He said, smiling.

"Are you serious?" Minerva asked, as she started to smile.

"Yes I am, my lovely wife." Albus said, smiling.

They then leaned in and snogged each other.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were standing outside the Grangers home. Minerva held her baby girl in her arms.

"I hope we are giving her to the right home, Albus. I don't want them to fucking hurt her." She said with a little bitterness in her voice.

"Don't worry. I know they won't." he said, taking his daughter and setting her down on the welcome mat.

Albus then took the note and lay it ontop of his sleeping daughter. "Good luck Hermione Ariana Dumbledore." He said.


	2. She is a Witch!

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed, crying. Today she had gotten expelled from her school. She was so mad at the kid who kept making fun of her that she looked at him square in the eye and told him to leave her alone. Before she knew it, he was lying motionless at the bottom of the concrete staircase. Her heart was pounding when she looked at him at the top of the concrete staircase.

Now here she was sitting on her bed, crying. She didn't know how she did it. It was just so scary when it happened. Hermione looked down at her hands. She started to remember that she had her hands on his chest, but she wasn't really pushing him that hard. The voices of her parents made her feel scared and worried. They were talking about their daughter. About her.

She couldn't take it any longer. She wiped the tears away with the cuff of her sweater, got up, and walked out of her bed room.

Hermione was in the hallway and she could hear her parents' voices more clearly now. All she could do was stand there and listen to them.

"What are we going to do now?" said, Mr. Granger.

"I have no idea. We can't home school her. We are too busy with appointments." Mrs. Granger said.

Then the doorbell rang and Hermione ran back into her room, wishing it wasn't the police telling her parents that the boy had died and she was going to be under arrest.

Mr. Granger stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw a really old looking man with a long snow white beard. Mr. Granger was a bit confused to see the man wearing purple robes.

"Yes?" Mr. Granger asked the man standing on the porch.

"Hello Mr. Granger. I am Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore pointed to himself and then to the lady next to him. "And this is my wife Minerva McGonagall." He said.

Mr. Granger looked at the McGonagall who was right next to Dumbledore. She was wearing emerald green robes and a black hat on her head. Then he realized who these people were. He remembered reading the letter that was on his daughter. He smiled and motioned for them to come in. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in and Mr. Granger closed the door.

"Honey, these two are Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." Mr. Granger said to his wife.

Mrs. Granger smiled and shook hands with Dumbledore first than McGonagall.

"Please sit down." She said, motioning to the couch.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him for McGonagall to sit, but she shook her head no.

"I want to see Hermione, dear." McGonagall said.

"HERMIONE!" Mr. Granger called.

Hermione walked out into the living room a few minutes later with tear stained cheeks.

"Y-y-yes." She stuttered.

McGonagall blinked several times to hide the tears that threatened to fall. She could feel them burn her eyes.

Hermione looked at the two people who were in her house. She hadn't seen them before and she felt scared. Her mother walked over to her and led her to the couch.

After a while everyone was seated. Dumbledore and McGonagall were on the couch and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting on the seats in front of the couch. Hermione was on her mother's lap.

McGonagall took Dumbledore's hand and squeezed it. Dumbledore could feel that McGonagall was trying her hardest not to say that Hermione was their daughter. Dumbledore just squeezed her hand back, letting her know that the time to tell Hermione will be soon.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have some VERY good news for you. Your daughter, Hermione Jean Granger, is a witch and she has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said. He reached into a pocket in his robes and gave Mr. Granger Hermione's letter.

Hermione got off her mother's lap instantly and walked over to her father, she looked at the letter and sped read it. She then looked at Dumbledore with a confused look on her face.

"Are you sure, sir? I mean I can't be a witch. I haven't done anything magical. At all."

"Have you done anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" McGonagall said.

Hermione thought back to what had happened at school.

"See. You are a witch." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my dear, I am a witch." McGonagall said.

"And I am a wizard." Dumbledore said.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and gave them a Are-You-Serious look. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at Hermione and nodded once together. Hermione then relaxed and got all excited. She danced around some and everyone just laughed.

"I have something else for you." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore reached into his sleeve and took out his wand. He gave it a wave and a book called _Hogwarts, A History _was sitting on the coffee table. Hermione walked over to the book and picked it up, she examined it like a scientist would a bug, before she opened the book.

"This book will give you everything you need to know about Hogwarts and its past." Dumbledore said, putting away his wand.

Hermione closed the book and held it to her chest. "Thank you sir. I will get started on reading it." She said, smiling.

"Hermione, honey, please go to your room. We need to talk to our guests for a bit." Mrs. Granger said, giving Hermione her Hogwarts letter.

Hermione smiled and took the letter, before running into her bed room. She closed the door behind her.

"I just have one thing to ask. When are you going to tell her the truth?" Mrs. Granger said.

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore looked at her. "Soon." Dumbledore said, still looking at his wife.

"Sweetie, they don't want to tell her now, because it will be too hard on her. She may be a brilliant girl, but she is only 11." Mr. Granger said, reaching over and taking his wife's hand in his.

"We will let her get used to being a witch and then we will tell her." McGonagall said.

Mrs. Granger nodded. She just hope it was sooner than later.


	3. Talking with Snape

**Chapter 3 **

McGonagall and Dumbledore were walking down the street in the Granger's neighborhood. They just went and saw their little girl, Hermione. It was so hard on McGonagall to see her. She hadn't seen her in 11 years that it was just so much on her. Dumbledore wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close to him as they continued to walk down the street.

"Albus, my love, what is going to happen now? Hermione is going to Hogwarts and she has no idea who we really are." McGonagall said, feeling the tears form again in her eyes.

"I know, my sweet Minerva, but there is nothing we can do. We can't tell her now. You heard Mr. Granger, it will be hard on her. We need to give it time." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe we could have Snape watch her this year. You know keep a close eye on her. He is her Godfather anyway."

"You are right! I will talk to Severus about it when we get to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

Severus Snape was in his rooms unpacking his suitcase. He was muttering to himself about hating teaching the students about Potions, knowing that they suck. Once all his clothes were put away, he turned his attention to the picture he kept on his side table. He picked it up and ran his hand over the picture. It was of him and his Godchild, Hermione. He remembered holding her in his arms and Dumbledore taking the picture. Snape also remembered Hermione looking up at him from her crib and smiling. He remembered her taking his finger and holding it tight as she smiled at him.

Snape sat down on his bed and looked placed the picture on his side table, facing it to the bed. He never told anyone that he actually might have feelings for the Headmaster's daughter. But how could he? He was a Teacher after all and _way_ too old for the girl, who was now 11. He sighed and looked out the window that was above his bed. Snape never really had the blinds up except at night. He liked the light from the moon shine into his room as he slept. It helped ease his mind. But it was open and he was looking out at the blue sky that was getting dark, because the Sun was starting to go down.

"A Penny for your thoughts?"

A voice that came from the door turned Snape's attention back into the room. He saw non other than the greatest sorcerer in the world standing in his door way.

"I was just thinking back to when I first got to hold Hermione." Snape said.

"Ah." Dumbledore said, walking into the bedroom and sitting next to Snape on the bed.

"Is she coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes she is, Severus."

Snape looked at Dumbledore and smiled. He heard Dumbledore talking with Fudge earlier today about Hermione and her first magical experience. It made him know that finally he could be around the one he loved.

"We didn't tell her though." Dumbledore said.

Snape's smile turned into a confused look. "Why not though? She isn't their daughter. She is yours and Minerva's." Snape said.

"I know. I know. We are going to tell her though. Just not so soon. She just found out she was a witch, Severus. Let her get used to being a witch and then we will tell her."

"Before the school year ends?"

"Before the school year ends."

Snape looked back out at the window and smiled again. He couldn't wait for Hermione to find out who her parents were. Her _actual _parents.

"Severus."

Snape looked back at Dumbledore and said, "Yes headmaster?"

"Minerva and I have been thinking. Since Hermione is coming to Hogwarts this year she needs someone to watch out for her. You know. Keep her safe. It would make Minerva and I feel more relaxed if we let her Godfather watch out for her." Dumbledore said, placing his hand on Snape's wrist.

"I will watch out for her and protect her at all costs. I will make sure she stays safe and out of harm's way." Snape said, placing his free hand over his heart.

Dumbledore patted Snape's wrist and stood up. "Thank you Severus. I will let Minerva know." He smiled to his Potions master before walked out. Snape stood up and started to unpack a few potion ingredients he always brought with him from home. In case he wanted to try out some new potions in his rooms. Which he normally did, when he couldn't sleep at night.


End file.
